


Somebody's Truth

by Topaz_Eyes



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Character Study, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Ficlet, Gen, Motorcycles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-31
Updated: 2007-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-04 04:58:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topaz_Eyes/pseuds/Topaz_Eyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little post-episode tag to "One Day, One Room."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somebody's Truth

The frost is already coming out, white and slick on the pavement in the parking lot, by the time House reaches his motorcycle. The shroud of evening continues to fall as he snaps his cane to the frame, dons his helmet, climbs on and revs the engine.

Out of the corner of his eye he sees the Wilson- and Cuddy-shaped shadows approach his stall. He knows what they want but he's already bared his soul enough today to last a fucking lifetime. He doesn't need them to twist their knives of concern any deeper than they already have, so he roars out of the parking lot without a backward glance.

Only scant minutes later and he's on the freeway. His leg complains from the chill but it is speed, speed not slowness, that he wants right now. House guns it and tears like a shot, the power of one hundred and twenty horses merging with him into one fluid being. The rush of exhaust-tinged air stings his face. The speedometer tops one hundred and at this velocity, not to mention this time of night, he knows: one patch of hidden ice, one wrong turn, and it's all over. He needs perfect control, just as he likes it.

The black ribbon glistens in front of him, the halogen lights pooling in oily reflections; the stars above are clear while everything else on either side is just a blurred dark tunnel. It is only what is ahead that matters, he tells himself; not the origin, not the journey, only the destination. Yet, though he's trying his damnedest to shut the door on today's, even at this breakneck speed he knows he can't outrun this one.


End file.
